Unravelled
by JaggedHands
Summary: Olivia and Amanda are stuck inside the precinct over night and one thing leads to another.


**Unravelled**

 **This is a one shot that contains explicit sexual content between two women. If it bothers you then move on, if it doesn't then enjoy.**

"Amanda!?"

Silence.

"Rollins?"

Nothing.

"ROLLINS!"

"What!" the blonde head popped up from her desk, a sheet of paper stuck to her cheek and she brushed her hand across the corner of her mouth, wiping at a dried spot of drool. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" she ripped the paper off of her face and straightened up in her chair, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "We got a case?"

Olivia tried hard not to show her amusement towards the endearing scene in front of her. Amanda's blue eyes were clouded with sleep, her cheeks slightly flushed, hair a bit toussled and there was a dried smudge of saliva still stuck on her chin. "Um, you've got a little... something..." Liv pointed to her own chin, indicating where the stain was.

Quick in her actions, and slightly embarrassed, the blonde wiped her mouth again, vigorously rubbing all over her chin and cheeks, making sure that everything was completely gone. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I... well... I didn't mean to... Jessie was up all night and I..."

"It's okay, I know what it's like. I've been there too and, trust me, there were days when I struggled to keep my eyes open." she cocked her head to the side and offered the blonde a sympathetic smile. "What kept her up?" Liv wanted to know.

Sighing, Amanda leaned back in her chair, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the sudden chill in the air out. "She's teething and... nothing seems to help." looking down at the disorganized pile of papers on here desk, she felt her eyes burn with emotion and unshed tears and Amanda was thankful that the precinct was empty due to the late hour.

The older woman sensed the exhaustion and hopelessness in her voice and she knew all too well how tiring and draining it was when Noah was going through the same thing. "Oh, Amanda." she said softly, approached her desk and sat down on the wooden surface, ducking her head to get a better view of the young woman's face. "It will get better, I promise you that." she studied her colleague for a few seconds and an overwhelming need to embrace the petite form, to wrap her up in a tight hold, became evident. However, she held back, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I know, thanks Lieutenant." she chuckled nervously, swiping a hand over her eyes to dry the tears, embarrassed for acting so vulnerable and out of control in front of her boss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you, you've probably more important things to be doing, like going home to see your son."

Liv pressed her lips into a tight thin line and nodded towards the window behind Amanda. "Yeah, about that," she started, "It doesn't look like we're going home anytime soon."

Frowning, Amanda turned in her seat and gasped as she witnessed the thick, white and raging blizzard outside. "Oh no! My sitter!" she groaned and placed her forehead in her hand, sighing in frustration.

"It's okay, I rang your sitter and told her that we were stuck here until it eases up. I hope you don't mind? I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. She has got things under control so don't worry." she informed, calming the blonde. "I called Lucy as well so she's staying the night with Noah." giving the younger woman a soft smile she said, "It looks like it's just the two of us."

Amanda let out a sigh of relief, feeling gratitude towards Olivia for thinking of her and her daughter. If she had been in a more balanced state of mind, and not so tired and emotionally drained, she probably would've been offended, angry or defensive towards her boss for doing such a thing, for meddling in her personal life and for deciding what was best for her. Now, however, in her current exhausted mood, she found herself unbelievably grateful towards her superior for thinking about her and for letting her sleep, during work hours, on her desk and drooling on her paperwork.

"Thank you." she whispered softly, not trusting her voice to steadily hold a full long sentence right now.

"You're welcome. Now, I've got some sweats and a bottle of scotch in my office. Why don't we change into something more comfortable, veg out on the couch and drink ourselves silly." smirking playfully, Liv held her hand out, gesturing for Amanda to take it. "Come on, dry those tears and we'll sprawl out, relax and forget about our worries for awhile."

The blonde placed her smaller hand in Olivia's larger and felt herself being pulled to her feet. "That's easier said than done, Liv. That's why they're called worries, so you'll constantly worry about your worries." she muttered but let herself be lead into the brunette's office.

"I know, so for tonight, let us share our worries and, maybe that way, we'll worry less." Liv suggested, smiling gently as she handed Amanda a set of sweats to put on.

"Where do I change?" the blonde asked shyly, looking around for something she could partly hide behind but there was nothing suitable in sight.

Olivia had already pulled her shirt off and was now standing in her dress pants and a dark purple lace bra. "We're both women, Amanda. There's nothing I haven't seen before." she glanced at the blonde's nervous features and felt bad for her friend and coworker for assuming that she would be okay with undressing in front of her. "I'm sorry, honey, I can turn around or wait outside or... better yet, I actually have to use the bathroom so you go ahead and change. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amanda had always been self conscious about her body despite all the good comments she had received from her lovers, during the years, but she still couldn't help feeling analyzed and studied every time she was naked or semi naked in front of a man. She hated feeling as if she was an attraction or an object, someone people could gloat and stare at for their own pleasure and need.

Quickly, she pulled her work clothes off and swiftly got into Olivia's soft and comfortable sweats. They were too large on her petite frame but she didn't care as long as they smelled of Olivia, vanilla, linen and the unique aroma from the Lieutenant herself. She pulled the material up to her nose, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the comforting smell wash over her senses and a wave of warmth spread through her body.

"I did wash them." Liv stated as she entered the room, spotting the blonde sniffing her hoodie.

Amanda immediately spun around and saw her boss standing in the doorway with a slight grin on her face. She was beyond mortified that she had been caught smelling her boss's clothes like some crazy obsessed lunatic and she could feel her whole face turn into a bright red ripe tomato. "Um, I... It's... nice, the smell... it's nice." she stuttered, folded her own clothes and placed them neatly on the brunette's desk.

"Well, I sure hope so. I'd hate to think I'm walking around smelling unpleasant." she chuckled as she walked around to her desk, opening the second drawer and pulled out a full bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"Wow, you've got everything you need in one drawer. I wouldn't mind getting stuck in here during a blizzard again." the blonde lightly joked and accepted one of the glasses, swirling the dark liquid inside it.

"I'm slightly hurt, Rollins. Is my company really that bad? Is my scotch the only reason?" they both made it to the couch and sat down in a corner each, pulling their legs up and turning sideways to get more comfortable, leaving a foots length distance between their toes.

"The company is great too." Amanda confessed, still feeling embarrassed for inhaling the scent from the brunette's jumper, thinking how creepy it must've looked.

"Yeah, it is." the older woman stated softly and offered Amanda a loving smile and a caring facial expression. For a minute, it was as if time stood still and they only had eyes for one another. Staring long and hard into each other's eyes caused everything to disappear for a while and Amanda almost felt hypnotized or in some kind of trance before she finally gathered enough strength to pull her gaze away.

"How's Noah doing?" she asked, taking a big gulp of the alcohol induced drink, desperate for a normal conversation and a change in the highly charged air.

"He's doing great." Liv beamed. "He's getting along with the other kids at daycare, most of the time," she chuckled, "and he's talking a lot more than what he did just two months ago. He's... he's thriving. How's Jessie? Except for the teething situation."

Rolling her eyes, Amanda sighed. "She's... she's a handful but... I love her with all my heart and there's nothing I wouldn't do to her. She's the apple of my eye. She eats well, she sleeps... okay, I guess. There's been plenty of sleepless nights but it's all worth it."

Olivia could see how much love and care Amanda held for her baby girl and she couldn't be more happy for her friend. There was a short silence, both women lost in their own thoughts for a while before the blonde glanced over to her boss, raising her eyebrows. "You can ask, you know, about Jessie's father. It's only human nature to be curious."

Liv grinned sheepishly while shifting into a more comfortable position on the fluffy couch. "Yes, I must say that I have been trying to figure it out by myslef but, since you said that Nick wasn't the father, I'm kind of all out of ideas."

Amanda traced the rim of the glass with her index finger, thinking about how to break the news to her boss but decided to just say it straight out. "Declan."

Brown eyes widened and Liv leaned a bit closer to the blonde sitting opposite from her. "Declan? As in Lieutenant Declan Murphy?" she coarsely whispered, her face unable to hide the surprise.

"How many Declan Murphys do you know?" she asked, slightly amused by Olivia's flabbergasted expression. "By the way, why are you whispering? It's not like anyone can hear us, since we're the only ones here."

The older woman frowned. "You're right! I don't know why I'm whispering." she stated and shook her head to clear it. "So, Declan! I would never have guessed that. I never pegged you for someone who liked her men with a beard or longish hair. Does he know? About Jessie, I mean."

"He knows." she stated softly while swirling the liquid around and around in the crystal glass. "He's paying child support but he has never met her, just seen her on pictures I've sent."

"It's hard, being a single mom but, from what I can see, you're doing a great job. Jessie is lucky to have you." Liv softly stated.

Amanda smiled as she thought about berself baby girl, how precious she was and how she brightened her life in a way she didn't think was possible. "I'm lucky to have her."

The alcohol was passing through their system, causing their head to spin slighty and their bodies tingled from the warmth it brought, making their cheeks rosy red. Another silence passed, a comfortable silence, before Liv spoke up, asking her a bravely question. "How was it? I mean, being with Declan? I just... somehow, I can't picture you being intimate with a bearded guy. Was it good?"

"Liv!" Amanda gasped.

"What? I girl needs to know. Come on, we're friends, friends talk about stuff like this, so, was he good?" she smirked as she took another sip, waiting for an answer as the petite woman squirmed in her seat.

"Well," she started. "Um, he was... experienced."

"Aw, come on, Rollins. Did you at least have an orgasm?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just asked me that." the blonde gasped, her face turning into a deep shade of red. "That's... that's private. I... I'm not talking about this anymore."

Olivia noticed how uncomfortable and weary Amanda suddenly became. How she avoided eye contact at any cost, how her eyes flickered across the room, not really focusing on anything and how her body language became fidgety, restless and somewhat withdrawn. The sudden change in the younger woman's demeanor told Liv what she needed to know.

"Oh, honey!" she said with feeling as she shifted closer but remained at a non touching distance. "You've... you've never had an orgasm?" her face held nothing but empathy and compassion for her friend. Being a detective for so many years, reading people was something she had become very good at and she was usually right in her interpretations.

Amanda stood abruptly, hands rubbing over her face in frustration and annoyance. "Of course I have. What did you think? That after thirty six years I've never climaxed? Don't be ridiculous." her breathing had changed into short and shallow pants as she began to pace back and forth infront of Olivia, arms wrapped around her middle and hands clutching at the material of Liv's soft hoodie.

"Easy, honey." the brunette joined her on the floor, stopping her gently by placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling how tense she was. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Please, sit down, you're making me dizzy... er." she chuckled, feeling the strong liquor really getting to her head after standing up.

They both sat back down again, another silence passed and Liv didn't know what to say or do to make up for causing her colleague distress. She threw the blonde cautious glances, watching her fingering the glass in a nervous manner as her face turned back into a normal shade. The senior detective was brought out of her deep thoughts as Amanda spoke up, whispering softly. "I've... I've never climaxed with anybody before. It's okay if I'm pleasuring myself but... I don't know, it's just... It just hasn't happened."

Olivia offered her a compassionate and caring smile, even though the blonde wasn't looking at her. She felt brave enough to scoot closer, leaving just a small gap between the two and laid a hand on Amanda's upper thigh, squeezing gently. "Maybe you just haven't found the right partner who knows you well enough to please you, how to reach you or how to touch you." ducking her head, she caught Amanda's blue eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.

"Shh, hey, come here! Come here, sweetheart." opening her arms she tenderly pulled the weeping woman into her chest, stroking the soft fair tresses, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back and kissing her temple in a motherly fashion. "It's okay, honey. Shh, I'm sorry I brought this all up, sweetie."

Amanda felt content where she was being held. The intoxicating scent of Olivia surrounded her like a warm blanket and her soft touches had such a calming effect on her and she found herself slowly relaxing against the swell of her boss's breasts. "It's okay, Liv, really. I'm just... I always thought that there was something wrong with me for not being able to... you know, reach my destination." she sniffled, feeling Olivia tighten her hold.

"No, honey. There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all, I promise you that." Liv soothed, gently rocking them both side to side while stroking Amanda's slightly flushed face.

"Do... do you always... finish when you... have sex?" Amanda shyly asked, feeling a bit curious and suddenly interested in Liv's sex life.

"Not with a man, not always but with a woman I climax every time." she kept her voice as casual as she possibly could, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and cause Amanda any more discomfort.

The blonde head on her chest was suddenly removed and blue eyes stared stright into brown. "You've... you've been with women?"

Nodding, Liv hummed a gentle response and tucked a flaxen strand of hair behind her ear. "It's been a long time since I had sex with a woman but it was always good, better than a man actually. I guess women knows what women wants. How long has it been since you last had sex?"

"Um...," Amanda bent her head in embarrassment, feeling how, again, her face flushed furiously. "When Jessie was conceived." she muttered quietly, fixing her stare on a miniscule crack on the wooden floor, tracing it up and down several times before she felt Olivia place two fingers underneath her chin, bringing her head back up.

"Honey, that's roughly two years ago." Liv stated softly. "Why is that?"

"I... I don't know, I guess I just..." she sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

The older woman's hand remained it's position underneath Amanda's chin, her thumb gently tracing her jaw line before slowly brushing against the blonde's plump bottom lip. They were both in a trance, temporarily lost in time and space and nothing else around them mattered.

Surprisingly, it was Amanda who inched closer, parting her lips slightly, the sweetness of her breath caressing Olivia's face in gentle puffs and, before she knew, she had her lips locked with the brunette's, tasting, teasing and nibbling. Her brave action caused herself to go into shock. Never, in her wildest dreams, did she picture herself kissing her boss, kissing Olivia, kissing her friend and colleague but she didn't care, not in this moment. This was what she wanted, right here, right now.

Liv let the blonde set the pace, not wanting to pressure her into anything or scare her away. She did reciprocate the kiss but very gently and with such care and consideration that it almost caused Amanda frustration. Not until she felt the warm smooth velvety texture of a tongue, did she truly begin to kiss her back.

They both moaned and pulled each other closer as their tongues met for the very first time, exploring one another's mouths and lips, swirling together in a heated dance of passion. After a while, Liv grabbed the glass, Amanda was still holding, and placed it on the small table in front of them and then turned to cup the blonde's face between her hands, tenderly kissing both her cheeks, her forehead, her closed eyes and finally a peck on the tip of her nose. "Let me show you how good it can be, Amanda. Let me take you to places you've never reached before. Please, sweetheart, let me pleasure you." she hushed between kisses, caressing every inch of the blonde's body where she could find a bit of bare flushed skin.

Amanda was too much in shock to verbally respond. Her throat had gone completely dry, her heart was wildly thumping in her chest and words were impossible to reach or find in her now overheated mind. All she could do was to lean her head to the side to give Olivia better access to her neck and ear, feeling she brunette's warm skilled lips kissing, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive skin, causing her to shiver in arousal.

"You taste so good, Amanda. So so good." Liv whispered against the blonde's ear as she gently snuck her hands underneath the back of Amanda's hoodie, placing her palms flush against her warm and smooth skin. "So soft, my love. Let me see you! Let me see all of you, sweetheart."

Amanda had never been with a woman before but she was so turned on, so aroused and so horny for her boss that she willingly and without hesitation, raised her arms so Liv could easily slide her hoodie over her head, leaving the blonde in an apricot coloured bra.

The older woman tossed the garment to the floor and instantly began to explore the pale skin of Amanda's chest, collarbone and her shoulders, devouring every inch. As her lips once again locked with the young woman's, her fingers began to fumble with the waistband of her sweats, wanting them off so she could fully take in the beauty of her friend. Soon enough, the pants and socks were removed and a matching pair of panties covered her most precious parts.

"You truly are beautiful, Amanda. A real sight for sore eyes. Come on." gently she lead the semi naked woman to her desk and sat her down on the hard wooden surface, spreading her legs so she could stand in between them and, once again, began to feast on the blonde's chest area, cupping her breasts through the lacy material of her bra, her thumbs brushing over already hardened nipples.

Amanda was so wet she could almost feel her juices dripping down her inner thighs and her whole body was flushed and hot from sexual excitement. She wrapped her legs around the back of the taller woman's thighs, drawing her in closer until she could feel Olivia's sweat clad muscular leg pushing against her overheated sex, trying not to grind herself against the area for some much needed relief.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Liv grinned and seductively started to discard Amanda's bra, freeing her pert little breasts from their restrictive confinement. Bending down she immediately latched onto a pink erect nipple and sucked it into her mouth, gracing the small bud with her teeth, teasing, tasting.

"I... I want you." Amanda panted, throwing her head back, mouth open and the faint smell of sex began to appear, making the blonde even more ready for this, ready to be shown and ready to be sent to a place where she had never gone with anybody before. "Show me, Liv. Please, show me!" she croaked, her throat dry and raspy.

"Shhh, just go with your body, I want you to completely let go, Amanda. I want you quivering, screaming and pulsating with pleasure by the time I'm done with you." she kissed her way down her throat, down her chest, to her stomach and hips, inhaling the musky scent of Amanda's arousal and smiled as she spotted a wet strip on her panties, already soaking through the material. Liv lightly traced a finger down the moist patch, hearing the blonde's breath hitch and speed up from the touch. "I can't wait to taste your wetness. You're soaking already, baby. Just lean back and let me take care of you."

Amanda couldn't verbalize a coherent sentence so she didn't even bother trying. Never, in her life, had she been so wet, so ready and so aroused. Her whole body ached to be touched in places she had never really been touched before. She was ready to explode, literally. When she felt Liv's finger hook the material of her underwear, she leaned back, resting her weight on her arms and raised her hips of the desk, giving the brunette permission to take them off. She was now completely naked, sitting on her boss's wooden desk, soaking the surface with her juices and about to rub herself off if Olivia didn't start doing it for her.

"No no! Don't you dare touch yourself, baby. You're all mine tonight. I want to feel you come until you beg me to stop." she whispered and gently stepped between Amanda's legs, spreading them wide with her own thighs and, again, kissed her way down all the way to where the blonde coarse curls began, inhaling the intoxicating smell again. Then, finally she kneeled down, used her hands to spread the quivering legs as far apart as she could before parting the swollen glistening lips of the young woman, revealing a largely engorged clit, protruding from her hood.

"Oh, baby, look at you. You're so ready for me." she blew a cool breath of air onto the pink bud, watching it twitch with desire and need. "You ready for me, baby?" she kissed around her groin area, teasing and exploring while waiting for Amanda's answer that never came. Instead she grunted her reply and scooted further out on the edge of the desk, letting Liv know that she was ready.

Then, suddenly, Liv wrapped her lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves, sucking gently at first, her tongue flicking it and swirling around it until she felt a warm wave of wetness seep out from Amanda, coating her chin and mouth. She hummed in delight and the blonde felt the vibrations through her sex, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Fuck!" she cried, threw her head back and rested her upper body weight by placing her palms firmly on the smooth wooden surface, her small frame shuddering with need.

Amanda knew she wasn't going to last long and she was completely and utterly in shock at how skilled and talented Olivia was with her tongue. It seemed like she knew exactly where to lick, suck and touch to bring the younger woman closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. There was so much need, so much want and raw desire pent up inside Amanda that she didn't know what to do with herself and she shamelessly rubbed her throbbing core against Olivia's mouth, overwhelmed by how incredible she made her feel.

The brunette slowly inserted one finger, then two into her soaked slik opening, curling her tips so she could easily reach the spot inside of her that would bring her to the finish line, and pumped as fast as she could while still sucking on the pink wet flesh. She could feel Amanda's walls tighten around her fingers and she knew she was only a few strokes away from making the other woman climax.

"Oh, fuck! I'm... I'm so clo... close. Don't stop, please, don't stop! I... I... I'm gonna... Ah, I'm gonna come! Oh fuck, I'm gonna come. I'm... I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm... FUCK! AHH!" her legs shook from the intense orgasm, her eyes were shut so tight she saw stars dancing in front of her and her whole body turned rigid for a second before she finally came crashing down, quivering and trembling, shaking from the powerful convulsions that passed through her body, wave after wave.

The wetness coated Olivia's chin and hand, her tongue still stroking the sensitive bud, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she possibly could before she finally came to a stop, kissing the twitching clit softly before pulling away and stood. Her own legs felt shaky and weak just from watching the blonde scream out in ecstasy and relief.

Amanda was still shaking from the aftermath. Tremors passed through her exhausted form, completely weak and drained from the powerful experience. She was aware of the blonde's emotional and physical strained state and, by wrapping and arm around her back and the other behind her knees, she easily hoisted her up and carried her back to the couch.

A blanket hung over the backrest and Olivia quickly wrapped her in it, wanting Amanda to feel warm and safe after the intense experience she just had. She cuddled her close to her her chest, rocking them both slightly and kissed the blonde head repeatedly, reassuring her that she was there and wouldn't leave her side. After a few minutes, when the tremors had subsided, Olivia bent her head down to get a look at Amanda's face.

"How are you doing, baby?" she whispered, a small grin creeping up on her face. "Did I wear you out?"

Blue eyes fluttered, clouded with sleepy satisfaction and face still slightly flushed from their strenuous activity. She would never be able to enter Liv's office again and not think about the wonderful things that happened right there on her desk.

 **The End**


End file.
